Opposites Attract
by Sunshine in a Dark Heart
Summary: on hold! Hunter saught refuge from Amyranth after his brother died. He is evil, and is trying to win Morgan's heart, before Cal introduces her to the good side of wicca. lame summery, just read it!
1. chapter 1

_After Hunter's parents ran away, he started practicing Dark magick. In the book, he stopped after his brother died, and then he became a seeker. What if he didn't stop practicing dark magick, but instead he sought refuge from the Amyranth Coven, and became like a son to the one and only Ciaran MacEwan. This fallows pretty close to the series. _****

*** ~ *  ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**Hunter's P.O.V:**

I can't believe Ciaran is sending me here of all places. How does he expect me to find enough people to build a new Amyranth coven? He said that something was drawing him here, so I obeyed. I was to meet Selene Belltower so we could start our plan. I passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Widow's Vale!' I looked at the clock. 7 hours till my appointment with Selene. I guess I might as well go get my stuff into my new apartment some how I ended up taking a detour. I found my self outside of Widow's Vale High. There is someone in there, a powerful someone, but something was different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, so I put my car into park, and waited.

It didn't take long for me to spot her. About ten minuets since they were on their lunch break. She was about two years younger than me. I cast a see-me-not spell and got out of the car to get a closer look. She was a blood witch. I could tell from the unusually strong vibe that was coming off of her, but something else was there too. What was it?

Goddess, she doesn't know that she is a witch? How can someone as powerful as that, not know what they are? As I got closer, something clicked. She looked a lot like someone I had seen before. 

She turned my direction as if she could sense me. That is when I caught a glimpse of her eyes. I would know those eyes from anywhere, Ciaran's eyes, but how is that possible?

Then I remembered a picture I had once seen of a powerful witch from Belwicket. Maeve Riordan. That is who this girl reminds me of, an exact cross between Ciaran MacEwan and Maeve Riordan. A slight smile spread across my face as I realized who was standing in front of me, chatting away with her friend, and all of the power she must have. But it was quickly as I saw a familiar face walk up to Ciaran's daughter. (I must find out her name.) I held back the erg to tackle him and started for my car. 

Cal Blair, son of Selene Belltower and Daniel Niall, my father. Cal was my half brother, I'm sorry to say. I had heard rumors that he had not fallowed his mother into practicing the dark arts. If that were the case, he might very well want to stop us. I was only able to hear one part of their conversation, but it was enough to at least find out her name. It is Morgan Rowland, and her friend's name is Bree Warren that is all I need to know for now, but eventually, I'm going to have to get her on my side, before Cal does. She belongs with Amyranth with her father, and me.

**Morgan's P.O.V.**

"Do you mind if we bring a friend to this party tonight?" Bree asked Cal. I'm still getting over the fact that Cal Blaire has come over to talk to us. I mean, in the first week of school, Cal became the most popular. And here he was talking to us about this party that he had invited us to. As he said yes and started talking to us some more, I noticed a glimmer of light shine off of his neck. There was a black leather string holding a pendant. The pendant was a five pointed star with a circle around it. It looked familiar for some reason, and I wandered if it had any meaning. 

"Well, I guess I better get going. It was nice meeting you Morgan. I'll see you tonight." Cal said sticking his hand out to me. I shook it and said "nice to meet you too." He then put his hand over to Bree.

"And It was nice to meet you too Bree. Remember, you can bring anyone you so please."

"Thanks see you tonight." Bree said with her silkiest voice. Looks like she has her next target all planned out. That was the thing about Bree. She was beautiful enough to get any guy she wanted, unfortunately, she never seemed to stay in commitments for longer than three months. She was always finding some reason to break up. Robbie Gurevitch came over to us then. He was my other best friend was my other best friend. We were like a family of three. Robbie also had a major crush on Bree, but she never saw it. She just saw him as an older brother.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as he sat down by us. 

"You're going to a party with us tonight." I gave a laugh at her strictness, and at Robbie's stunned face. 

"Luck for you, I'm free tonight." he said

"Actually, I think it should be luck for YOU." I whispered into his ear. We started talking about what we were going to do this weekend, but my mind kept slipping back to Cal Blair. He is so Beautiful with is tan skin and his dark curly hair, and his eyes. His eyes look like a tiger eye that my mom has on a necklace. That necklace he was wearing also slipped into my mind. I have to ask him what it means.


	2. chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping you have all read the first book in Sweep. This is taking place while Cal is having the party/ Mabon ritual in ch. 3 and 4.  I think I'll start this off with a short poem by Nancy Holder: _

**_Fire:_**

_Some in fire go to their death_

_Some by water are bereft_

_Air may bring death, not birth_

_But they all return to Earth_

_So of these three I choose the fire_

_To dance aflame in death's desire_

_And as the flesh melts from my bone_

_You will hear me blissfully moan._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

**Chapter 2:**

**Hunter:**

"And you're positive that this is Ciaran's daughter?" Selene asked me. 

"Yes, Ciaran is like a father to me. She looks mostly like Maeve Riordan, but I would have recognized those eyes from anywhere." It was almost ten. I hadn't had the chance to talk to Selene before, because the rest of her coven was there for an early Mabon ritual, but now that every one was gone it was done to business. We had already discussed which witches we would introduce into the Amyranth coven, and which witches we would kill with a dark wave. I don't know why I had told Selene about Morgan, but I did. So here we are arguing, as usual, about whether or not Morgan is Ciaran's daughter. Selene has never really trusted anything that I said, seeing that I'm only half Woodbane, My mum is a Wyndenkell, and da was the one that abandoned her for my mum. To be honest with you, I never liked her much either. Why should I. 

"Fine, whatever you say. Now go home, Cal should be home soon and I don't want him to see you here."

"Fine with me. I'll see you later." I let my self out of the house, and got into my car. I got on to the main road and started driving towards my house. When I got to my exit something was telling me to keep driving. Just like it had earlier today at the school. 

I was nearing the outskirts of town when I felt them. Two blood witches were raising energy. I recognized them both, as Cal and Morgan. How I knew the second witch was Morgan, I don't know, but I sped up, and turned to the direction that I felt them. I parked my car next to a red BMW that I saw, and then got out.

Casting a see-me-not spell I made my way to were I felt the magick coming from. I knew that Cal would have sensed me by now, but I wanted him too. I entered a clearing where there was a group of people performing a banishing rite. None of them had any experience with the craft. Does Cal really think he can stop us with a bunch of normal teenagers?

That's when I saw her for the second time today. This time I sat down and watched her, ignoring the fact that Cal was there too. She looked like she was having the time of her life, but she was raising up too much energy. I hope Cal shows her how to ground herself, or else she is going to be really sick in the morning. As I was watching her I noticed Cal look directly at me. His face grew angry and I started to laugh, but stopped when I heard that voice. It was beautiful, and I knew that I was going to have to hear it again.

"I banish limitations." That is what Morgan said before she fell to her knees. I had the sudden erg to rush over to her, to be with her while she grounded herself. Goddess, what is happening to me? Just yesterday, I didn't care at all about other people. And here is this girl, whom I've never even talked to, but yet I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. My fists clenched as I saw Cal bend down to help her. No, that is supposed to be me helping her. 

* I banish loneliness. *  I heard it both inside and outside my head. Cal had sent me that witch message as he had said it to make sure that I heard it. He would pay for that. I started heading back towards my car. And all of the sudden, a strange thought came into my head. 

Muirn beatha dan

That is why I can't stop thinking of Morgan. That is why I was led to her twice today. That is why I had the sensation to comfort her when she gathered too much energy. She is my Muirn beatha dan, my soul mate. That is the only answer I can think of, but if that is true, then I can not let Cal get her first. I can not let Cal be the one to force her to stop us. Cal has to die.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  ~ * ~ *  

_How do you like Hunter's new personality? All Cal is trying to do is stop Amyranth and Hunter wants him dead. So, will Hunter become good to win over Morgan, or will he just turn her over to the dark side? (Went a little star wars there.):D _


	3. chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm glad to see that some are liking the new Hunter. I've always liked blonds. (especially evil blonds- don't know why, but hey) ok moving on…

**Disclaimer:** (didn't put it earlier.) I don't own any of these characters, Cate Tiernan does. (just in case)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**Chapter 3**:

**Morgan's P.O.V.**

I woke up Sunday morning with a major headache. I managed some how to do all of our normal routines. It was hard to pay attention in church, but it wasn't my fault that my head hurt so badly. It wasn't until the late afternoon that it went away and I was able to actually think about Saturday night. It had felt so good dancing around the circle; I could feel the power rising from everyone. I felt free from all worries, it was sort of strange. Especially after the circle, when everything seemed to magnify. It was like seeing through new eyes and hearing from new ears. I could almost feel the energy coming off of everything around me, even off to the distance. I like to think it was my imagination, but I swear I heard an owl sweep down from the sky and catch a field mouse. Was that all from the circle? Did everyone feel the same way? I now that the circle did something, that Wicca did something. Everything seems to be changing, and weird things seem to happen, like this afternoon for instance. 

 It's Monday, and school had just let out. Cal had told us all about a pagan store in Red Kill. Bree, of course, wanted to go as soon as possible so we left with Robbie when school let out. We took the twenty minute drive and parked in front of a store called Practical Magick. 

"Why is Magick spelled with a k?" that's a good question. It is sort of odd.

"Ask the store clerk when we get in there." I told Robbie. We walked into the store and were immediately hit by the strong aroma of burning incenses and herbs of all sorts. The store itself was a little dark, but it still held a rather peaceful feeling to it. I felt oddly welcome here. I saw a big bookshelf full of books and migrated over there. I took note of where Bree and Robbie went. Bree was looking at some jewelry, and Robbie was looking at all of the incenses and candles. I turned back to the books. They were all separated into all different types of sections: Divination; Herbs; Gods and Goddesses; Spells; Astrology, just to name a few.    

The books in the Wicca History section are what caught my eye. I pulled out a book called _the history of Wicca_ and started flipping threw it.

"May I help you?" I looked up from the book to see an elderly lady. I could tell that she was a nice person and someone I can trust. Don't ask me how I could tell; it was just another one of those weird things again. 

"Are there any books that you suggest to help me study Wicca?" I asked.

"The one you're holding now is always good for starters." She seemed to study me for a second then asked my name.

"Morgan, Morgan Rowlands" I said. "I'm Alyce, dear, pleasure to meet you." She seemed to make a final decision o something and then reach for a book on the shelf. She pulled down an older book and then handed it to me. "I would definitely get this. It might be really useful to you in the long- run." 

I glanced down at the cover. It was called The Seven Clans. "Thanks" all the sudden I felt something different in the air. I glanced up to see a guy about two years older than I walk in to the store. He had blond hair and pale skin. "whenever you are ready, just come up to the counter, and I'll ring those up for you." 

"Okay" I said to Alyce as she started walking over to her new customer. They said their hellos, and I got the feeling that they had already met before. I turned back to my book, not wanting to be nosy. _Wicca is a nature based religion. _The book started. _We worship the gods and the goddesses…_  
"interesting book?" a male, with a British accent asked me, extremely close to my ear. I turned around to face the blond who had just entered the store. 

"I wouldn't know, I just picked it up." Up-close, this guy was fairly cute. He was definitely about nineteen or so.

"I'm Hunter Niall and you are Morgan Rowland." He said with a knowing smile. Ok, now that just freaked me out. "how…"

"You know what a blood which is, correct?" I had heard Cal talk about it once, so I nodded my head. "well, I'm one, but I'm also acquainted with Cal. He speaks fondly of you, you know?" now that's shocking, he's never shown all to much interest in me. I figured he would like Bree better. 

"but I'm here to warn you about him." Hunter said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "he's using you, learn from him for now, but don't get to close to him, it will only hurt you." I felt unusually comfortable in his presence, but I also felt scared. Half of me trusted this guy, but the other half didn't. 

"I know that you don't trust me, I can feel it, but in do time you will. Just remember what I told you. And for the sake of us both, don't tell Cal that you've met me." This guy, who I only just met, actually seemed concerned for me. he turned to walk away, and I felt a sort of dread that he was leaving.

"wait, who are you." He paused and seemed to think about this for a moment, and then with a disgusted look on his face he responded "I'm Cal's brother." Then he was gone, the thought of not seeing this guy again actually made me really sad. Talk about first impressions. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

How did you like. ok wells- well, the more reviews that I get the sooner I update. Give me suggestions, criticism, niceness, whatever you want- just review.


	4. chapter 4

I know that it's been a long time since I've updated. I wanted to finish a fairy tail that I was writing before I continued anything. But I'm back and I'm here to update. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get any reviews. So if you want to point something out to be for the next chapter, you might want to e-mail me (but still give me a review.) on with the chapter.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

**Chapter 4**

**A month later**

_It has been a little over a month since that first circle on Mabon. We had since then decided to form a coven, and call it Cirrus. I wasn't expecting to get as many people in our coven as I have, and I am so thankful to the goddess because of it. I know that a bunch of non-witches are not going to be a match towards Amyranth, but it's the best that I can do. Plus, having Morgan with us completely makes up for it. The council would be proud of me for finding her. I can't wait to tell Kennet Muir about her. He is after all, my mentor.  She is such a powerful witch, and she doesn't even know it. I wonder how that's possible seeing that her parents are strict Catholics. They completely freaked when they found her books about Wicca. She had to hide them at Bree's house, and was scared to attend the circle for a couple of weeks. Goddess, did she make up for it though. She was feeling guilty for missing a circle, so she decided to make a poison to heal her friend Robbie's skin. He had terrible acne, just two weeks ago. But Morgan gave him the  potion saying that it was a really good facial wash that her mom used. You should have seen how freaked out Robbie was when two days later, his acne was completely gone. I had to give a lesson about not practicing any magick on anybody, unless they know about it and you have their consent. The whole time I was telling them this, I wished that someone had taught that to my mom, and that she had not joined Amyranth._

_Morgan's also has been having ancestral memory. At least that is what I think it is. One of the circle's I did with her, she started singing this beautiful chant that brought on more power for her. like she even needed it. I asked her where she had learned it, and she told me that it just came to her during the circle, that she didn't know what it was. I'm going to test her tonight. I have the perfect idea. I trust that it will work, but if it doesn't, then we will both be embarrassed.      _

_There's also the problem with Bree. She has come on to me so much it's not even funny. I finally sat down with her and told her I was in love with someone else. She was pretty heart broken, but then she asked who it was, and when I told her, she got this little smile on her face. I knew that she was happy about it. After all, Morgan is her best friend.  I made her promise not to tell anyone. and told her that I was still really happy that she was my friend. She seemed to except this and I was grateful. I have to go know. It's getting late, and I still have to get stuff for tonight's Samhain ritual. _

_Blessed Be!_

_               Liam     _

**Morgan's P.O.V.**

"I've made a decision, that I thought you should know about." I glanced over at Bree and noticed the look on her face immediately. She was keeping something form me, and what ever it was, I was going to like it.

"I've decided that Cal isn't my type. So I don't want to be with him anymore." 

"what, but yesterday you were like basically in love with him" secretly I was relieved. Cal was the first guy that I really liked, so I was sort of happy that I wouldn't have to watch my best friend go out with him. 

We pulled under the big willow tree just like we had a month ago for Beltane. "he likes someone else, so I didn't want to deal with it. I'm completely fine, though, so don't worry. Now, get the stuff." Bree got out of the car and started walking towards the place where we were to meet the rest of the coven. She was definitely hiding something. I got out of the car, and got the stuff out that we were supposed to bring. I walked through the corn field until we came to a clearing. It looked like we were the last to arrive. I looked around for Bree and found her sitting next to Cal, talking about who knows what. Didn't she just say that she didn't like him anymore? 

"where should I put this?" I asked holding up a bag of munchies for after the circle. "Fallow me, and you shall see." Cal said in a sing song voice. "since everyone is now here, we'll all go down to the altar and get started." Cal led the way onto a different trail into the cornfield. We walked a little longer until we entered the cemetery. I thought it was a little ironic that we were at a cemetery on Halloween, but I kept silent.

I watched as Cal cast the circle. He called upon the four elements and the two watch towers and the goddess. Then he asked us all to step into the circle. We did so and I found my self between Raven and Matt. Cal closed the circle, and walked up to Raven, holding a little bowl in his hand. He drew something onto her forehead, and said "Blessed Be" she said the same thing back, and then Cal moved onto Sharon, who was next to Raven. Cal did the same thing to her then went on to the next person. He repeated the same step to every person, then it was my turn his fingers felt warm on my forehead. "blessed be" "blessed be"

Then Cal handed me the bowl, and just out of reflex, I dipped my finger into the bowl, and knew immediately that it was filled with rosemary oil. I then reached up and drew some shape on Cal's forehead. I didn't know what I was doing, but something told me it was right. "blessed be." I said. Cal gave a smile, "blessed be"

I gave him the bowl back, and he returned it to the altar. "What I just did, was basically bless you all. I drew the Celtic Cross on to all of your foreheads with rosemary oil. can anyone tell me what rosemary is used for?" I was shocked at myself when I answered.

"it's usually used for remembrances. We used it today to help us remember those we have lost." I have no idea where that came from, but ok. 

"exactly! Now lets continue the ritual with our chant, shall we?" we walked to a spot directly across from me, between Sharon and Robbie. He gave a slight push so that we were all moving deasil. Then began his chant. 

_Great lord in mystery_

_Protect me and show to me_

_The wonders of land and sea_

_All of history, all of history, all of history_

It was the shortest chant he had ever taught us, yet it was filled with so much power. We danced in our circle, singing our chant, for who knows how long. Finally, we stopped abruptly, our hands reaching for the stars. Then I knew that once again I had gained too much energy. I felt like I was going to through up. I glanced up, looking for Cal, and saw that he was already on his way towards me. "get onto the ground, fast."

I fell to my knees, then went the rest of the way to the ground. I felt the energy leaving me, as well as Cal rubbing my back. This had happened every time we had a circle. When I felt a little better I slowly sat back up. "why does this always happen to me?" I asked Cal. He gave a kind little laugh, and then responded so that only I could hear him "because you are a blood witch."     

He then leaned over to kiss me. I couldn't believe it. Cal was kissing me. I of course returned the kiss. There was definitely magick in the air. Then I suddenly remembered that Bree had said that he already liked someone, Could I be that someone? When we pulled apart, I glanced over at Bree. She was smiling, and gave me a thumbs up. Yep, I was that someone. I glanced back at Cal, who was also smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. We were all just a bunch of smiling goons. 

"Enough already, let's eat, I'm starving!" I laughed at Ethan, figures he would be the one to bring up the food.

Cal got up and offered me a hand, I took it and when I got up, neither of us released its hold. we all walked over to where the food was being passed around. Cal lit a camp fire, so we all sat around it eating and talking. Cal never let go of me, and I didn't want him to. i wanted to ask him what he meant when he said that I was a blood witch, but everyone was always around. I glanced at my watch. A quarter to one in the morning. "shoot, I have to go." Cal looked down at me. "I want to drive you, so we can talk." I nodded my head, and we both stood up. "Bree, I'm going home with Cal, ok" I yelled over to Bree, who was in a conversation with Robbie, Sharon, and Ethan. I saw her giving Robbie looks, that looked to me like she was starting to look at him in a different way, if you know what I mean. She yelled ok, and then Cal and I headed towards his car. 

"what did you mean when you said that I was a blood witch?" Cal was still holding my hand, which was really comforting. He bent down a gave me a quick kiss again. "I hope you don't mind when I do that." I gave a short snort. "not at all, now don't dodge my question." 

"it's kind of obvious to any blood witch. I mean, when I first met you, I could feel the power coming off of you. But I could also tell you didn't know your heritage. And that's not the only reason either. I could tell when I watch you from all the things you do, even when you don't know it. You saw what you did to Robbie. That would take someone of non-witch blood a long time to learn how to do. And look what you did tonight. You knew exactly what to do when I handed you that bowl, without hesitation." 

We reached Cal's car, and he opened the door for me. I got in, and suddenly I remembered what Hunter had told me over a month ago. "I'm here to warn you about him. He's using you." I can't picture Cal using me, But Hunter seemed really serious. I had been thinking about all the time. Cal got into the driver's seat, and I decided to test one of the things Hunter had said. 

"Cal, can I ask you something, and have you promise to answer the complete truth?" he was putting the key into the ignition, but paused and looked at me "of course." 

"Do you have a brother?" he started the car and started driving. "I'm sorry to say that I do, but he's only a half brother." There was a short silence, then he turned to me. "he's talked to you, hasn't he?" there was a hint of panic in his voice. "I talked to a guy named Hunter that said he was your brother." 

"shit, Morgan, what did he tell you?" he seemed really mad. Should I tell him? What the heck. "he said that he wanted to warn me, that you were using me. he said that I should what I could from you know, but to not get to close to you."" why did we have to talk about this know? Cal pulled the car off to the side of the rode, and turned the overhead light on so I could see his face. "did you believe him?" 

"to be honest with you, something is telling me to believe him"   

"goddess Morgan, what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me to keep a secret." I looked at him, then nodded. Cal took a deep breath, trying to figure what to say.

"some witches aren't good. there are some witches who practice dark magick. Hunter is one of those witches. He belongs to a coven called Amyranth. They're a very dark coven full of Woodbaynes. I still don't know how he became a member since he is half Wyndenkell. But I do know that he is part of the coven. And let me add that I would never use you. You mean to much for me to do that. But I need you to stay away from Hunter." I was shocked at everything he was telling me. I knew what Woodbaynes are and all that, just like I knew that Woodbaynes are evil.

"if Hunter is a Woodbaynes, wouldn't that make you one too?" he took this in for a moment. "yes, but not all Woodbaynes evil. A lot of then renounced the dark arts years ago. Morgan, do you promise me that you will tell me if you see him again" I recalled the feeling I had when I was around Hunter. Everything Cal is telling me right now, could be a lie. For all I know Call could be the evil one. I looked him in his eyes and promised him. I doubted I would stick to that promise, but I would try. 

Cal leaned over and kissed me again. "I would never do anything to hurt you." He pulled back onto the road and started driving to my house. He reached over and picked up my hand. We entangled our finger's together, I felt comfort coming from him. Somehow, I knew that I could trust him. The only problem was I felt the same way about Hunter. 

********************************************************************************

So how did you like it? I tried to make this chapter a bit longer since I haven't updated in a while. The diary entry at the beginning- who do you think it is.  I twisted a lot of stuff around for this story- but word of the wise, it could be a whole new character, or I could have just changed the name of one of the characters. (it could even be Hunter- ha, that would mean he would still be good) fight well review

**Hollie****- **I'm soooooooooooo sorry it took so long to get this posted. Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!


	5. chapter 5

Ok, thanks to all for reviews. **Booklover03: **I know, Cal was so hard to write as a good guy. It's so hard for me to switch cal and hunter's personality, but hey, I'm getting it. **Samantha: **Glad that you like it. I miss hunter too, so I managed a way for him to get into this chapter and… well you'll see. **sunshine-faery**: well who knows when you will read this, due to your computer, so sorry. Hope you get to read this soon. Ttyl! **On with the story…!!!!!!!!!!!!**

******************************************************************

**Chapter 5**

_Goddess, I miss her so much. I wanted to see her last night, to go and wish her a happy Samhain and I would have gone too, but Selene Belltower had other planes. She kept me after to have another ritual, but this time we asked a few members of Starlocket, to stay with us. We told them a little about what we were offering, and what would happen if they were to tell anyone else. I sat back and watched Selene do her work, feeling like a body guard or something. The three witches that stayed were very interested in Amyranth, so we made a good pick._

_ After that ritual, it was around three in the morning. I was completely drained after having done two rituals in one night and I didn't think that Morgan would appreciate a visitor this late at night, so I just went strait home. But I have to see her today. I haven't talked to her in over a month. I've been watching her, but she isn't aware of it. this afternoon I will go talk to her, and see how things have been going with her Wicca. Yes, that is what I will go. _

_                       - Giomanach_

**Morgan's POV:**

Call was still a little mad when he dropped me off at my house, but he still walked me up to the door and gave me another kiss good night. Ok, so maybe it was a lot more than one, but who's counting? I went strait to bed, only to be awakened by the banging of pots and pans. It seemed like I had just fallen asleep, but glancing at my clock, I knew it had been seven hours ago. Still seven hours is not enough sleep. I put my pillow over my head, intending to catch a few more hours, when Mary K. came in. 

"Morgan, get up, it's time for church" Isn't life cruel? I slugged out of bed and into the shower. Why was it always so hard for me to get up in the morning? Every one else in my family were complete early birds. I got dressed into a long black skirt and long-sleeved green turtle-neck. After slipping on my shoes I walked downstairs to the kitchen. 

I put in some pop-tarts and grabbed a diet coke out of the refrigerator, ignoring the conversation that my parents were having. The phone began to ring, and I knew that it was Bakker, Mary K.'s boyfriend. I didn't exactly like him, but there was nothing I could do about it. 

"well, if no one else is going to get it…" Mary K. ran to the next room to get the phone, so I went and sat down at the table next to my parents. They were talking about politics, so of course I wasn't too interested in the conversation. When there was a pause in the conversation I asked a question that had been bugging me since last night, but I did not intend to actually ask them. 

"Why didn't you tell us that we are witches?" judging from the look on there faces, this was not a good question to ask. That was smooth Morgan, real smooth. 

"how can you say such a thing?" my mom yelled. Yep, they were mad. "but it's true, I'm just asking." I said rather quietly. "we are not witches, where would you get such an idea?" 

"what do you mean 'we are not witches' I'm a blood witch, there for, you must be too, you don't have to deny it." I watched as my mother started crying, and glanced over at my father, who was now flaming with furry. "We are NOT witches." He yelled, just as Mary K. came running back into the kitchen. 

"I'm a blood witch, there for you must be one too, unless of course I was adopted" I yelled back. I had meant that last part to be a joke, but the look on there faces said other wise. It was the look a child would have on their face when a secret of theirs had just been discovered. "what are you saying? Are you…"  

I didn't finish that sentence, the look on there faces…no, I had to check. I raced out of the room and up to my dad's office. I started looking through the file that I knew contained all of my records and stuff. I had to find my birth certificate. I found it immediately after my mom came into the office. She tried to grab it out of my hand, but I had to know. I held on as best I could, which caused the birth certificate to rip. I fell to my knees searching the part of the birth certificate that I had. Every thing was as it should be… except for one little detail. The name of the mother did not read Mary Grace Rowland, like it should have. No, it read Maeve Riordan. I looked up at my parents, searching for an explanation. Tears were coming from eyes now, as was everyone else's. I couldn't handle it any more. I raced out of that house as fast as I could, grabbing the keys to Das Boot. My wonderful car, the only thing that didn't seem fake to me at the moment. 

* ~ *

**Hunter's POV** :

I decided to go talk to Morgan a little earlier than I had planned. I carried with me a single orange carnation. One of the few things that I remember of my parents was how my da would bring my mum a single orange carnation to my mum. I don't know why, but I decided to do the same for Morgan. I turned on to her street, and felt a humongous wave of emotion coming from Morgan's house. What ever it was it could not be good. When I pulled up to the house, Morgan came bursting out. She was crying, and didn't see that I was there. I called out for her, but she didn't hear me. She got into her car and drove off. I decided to fallow her, knowing that she would need someone to talk to. 

From the direction she was driving, I would guess she was headed to the outskirts of town. The place that Cal usually held his circles. We got there and Morgan pulled off the road and parked under the tree. I parked next to her and got out of the car, grabbing the flower. When I got out of the car I realized that she still had yet to notice me. she was sitting in the drivers seat, crying. I was hesitant at first, but I went and rapped on the passenger window.

*~*

**Morgan**

I had just parked my car when a little rhyme came to head. I was just about to say it out loud to see what it would do, when there was a tap on the window. I stifled a scream, and then looked outside. Hunter. Everything Cal had said came back to me. Looking at Hunter now, I wondered how that could be true. He looked so concerned, and I wondered how anyone like that could be evil. "it's open" I said, trusting my first instincts to let him in. 

He entered Das Boot and looked at me. "I came over to give you this, but well you didn't exactly see me, so I decided to fallow you." Hunter's thick British accent was very comforting to me. I don't care what Cal said, I was glad that Hunter was here. he handed me an orange carnation, and I couldn't help but smile. 

"What Is this for?" I asked. I noticed that he blushed a little as he shrugged his shoulders. "My Da would always bring one to my Mum when I was little; something told me to do the same for you. And I learned long ago to trust my instincts. So are you going to tell me what has you so down?" I was touched by what he had just said about his parents, but I was a little hesitant to tell him about everything that had just happened. Like hunter, though, I had learned to trust my instincts, and my instinct were telling me that Hunter would care for me. 

"I just found out that I was adopted." Tears were coming up to my eyes again, and I could see hunter nodding his head. "you have to let the tears come, it doesn't completely take the pain away, but it helps." I did exactly as he said. I started crying, harder then I was before. I was barely aware of Hunter reaching over and pulling me into his arms. I explained to Hunter everything that had happened, including how Cal had said I was a blood witch. 

"you've had a real tough morning, Morgan, I'm so sorry." He kissed my forehead, and then held me. I didn't know why Hunter was here, but once again, I'm glad that he was. I needed to know one thing though. I needed to know if what Cal had said about Hunter was true or not.

I straightened up, and then looked directly into Hunter's green eyes "last night Cal told me that you belonged to an evil Woodbayne coven called Amyranth. I want to know if that is true or not." Hunter looked at me and took a deep breath. 

"Morgan, before I answer that question, I'm going to tell you something else. The minuet I saw you, I… I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like I needed to protect you, like I needed to be there for you. Morgan, I want you to know that I think I'm in love with you. There have been so many times that I wanted to go up and talk to you so many times this past month, but I couldn't risk Cal finding out. He would be way to mad." Hunter paused to let this sink in. He loves me? 

"to answer your question, yes, I am a member of Amyranth. I have been for the past four years. I sought out the leader of Amyranth, Ciaran MacEwan after I found out the truth about my parents. I never found him until two years later when my little brother, Linden was killed my dark magick. I was being blamed for what had happened to him. Ciaran came to me the day of my trial and told me that he wanted me to be part of his coven. He told me that he would come to me at the end of my child for my answer. I thought about it all through my trial, and chose the only answer that seemed reasonable for me. When he came back I said yes." 

So Cal hadn't been lying. Hunter really was evil, but why didn't that disturb me. I mean, I didn't like the fact that Hunter was evil, but all I wanted was to be with him. Whether he was evil or not. "Morgan, I want to know how you feel about that."

"I… I don't know hunter, I honestly don't know." I said

"do you want me to leave?" I locked eyes with Hunter, and told him the truth.

"Hunter, I don't know how I feel about you being evil, but I do know that I want you to stay here. I don't want you to leave." Hunter leaned over and kissed me, pulling me as close as possible, seeing that we were still in the front seats. I started crying again, everything from the past day flowing out of me. "Hunter, let's move to the back, it's more comfortable back there." Hunter went back first, and I fallowed. He pulled me back into his arms, and brushed the tears off my cheeks. He kissed me again and I kissed him back. I felt his hand move up my shirt and around to my back. We were kissing heavily, and I felt like I had been doing this my whole life, even though my first kiss had actually been last night, with Cal. Oh, goddess, I forgot about Cal. But what happened last night didn't feel right compared to this. This is who I belonged to. don't ask me how I knew this. But I did. 

"Hunter," I said, breaking away from the kiss. "before, when you said that you loved me, did you really mean it?" he looked into my eyes, and I was caught by how beautiful his eyes were, they seemed so full of knowledge, yet Hunter was only about nineteen. 

"Never in my life have I been more sure of something. I love you, Morgan, and I mean it." he kissed me again, to show me that he meant what he had just said. "I love you too." I said between kisses. Before I knew it, we had each other's shirts off, Hunter reached for my pants at the same time I did. He started undoing mine, then stopped, and looked at me. "are you sure you want this?" 

"I need to be with you Hunter, I've missed you so much this past month." This brought the smile back to his lips. He had such a priceless smile. He kissed me again, then reached back down to take off the rest of what was blocking us from becoming one with each other

*******************************************************************************************

Ok, I just wanted to say a few things. 1) in the next chapter- yes the two would have done it- I didn't want to get too descriptive since my mom was in the room, and sometimes she will com and read what I'm writing. 2) I know in the book she stopped Cal a lot before anything happened, but I figured that since Hunter and Morgan are soul mates, she wouldn't try to stop him. 3) I wanted to point out that Morgan didn't exactly care that Hunter was evil. Just incase. Ok, well then go review. If you want to know what's going to happen, then I'd review, because if you don't then it will be a while till I get the next chapter up;) hope you enjoyed…


	6. chapter 6

Ok – my computer is still acting retarded but know I'm up at my grandma's house so I got he computer to work with – so let's see how much I can write of this story before its time to go home. **Forever sunshine – **u asked about Gaelic – I've been trying to learn it for a while – so that's how I was able to put it in that poem. This chap is dedicated to my best UK friend – **Sunshine-faery **– I'm attempting to write this again – lets pray it works….

**Chapter 6**

**Hunter**

_Ciaran is here. Hopefully he will believe me about Morgan. Just mentioning her name makes me remember last night. Last night was perfect. When I had fallowed her in her car, I had no idea that we would go that far. I could feel the power surging through us. Never before had I felt anything like that. Although there have been others, she was different. I felt as if my soul was finally filled. I am the yin, the shady, secret and dark and she is my yang, the clear, bright, and complete opposite side of me. All through out history, opposites have attracted to one another – male to female, the north and south on magnets, and the ever so ancient yin and yang. Yesterday, I realized something while in the back of that car. She is my yang, she is my Muirn beatha dan._

_Giomanach_

"Look, I want you to just meet her. You will see what I am talking about when she comes here." I watched as Ciaran sighed deeply and looked up with disapproval. I had called him over here last night after I had brought Morgan back to her flat. Although it had taken me until today to finally tell him my suspicions of Morgan being his daughter, I knew he would not belief me. But if he saw her, if he actually talked to her…maybe he would see it as well.

"Giomanach, I would trust you with my life, and because of that trust, I will meet this girl." My heart sank with relief.

"You won't be sorry, I promise Ciaran, just look into her eyes, and you'll see the same thing I see."

Forty minuets later there was a knock on the door and I raced to answer it. Morgan came racing in and I glanced outside to see that it was snowing outside. "How did things go with your parents?" she didn't answer me, and after doing a quick scan, I noticed how nervous and…scared she was. "Morgan, what's wrong?"

"For the past couple of hours I could swear I was being watched." Doing another scan of Morgan I saw straight away what she was talking about. Someone was watching her, and if it was the person I believed it to be, he was using a scrying stone to do so.

"Morgan, I want you to clear your mine and picture a wall coming up, this wall will protect your mind from letting anyone enter. Picture the wall deflecting any unwanted energy." I said this in the calmest voice possible, and watched as she closed her eyes and did so. A couple seconds later she opened her eyes and nodded her head. "It's gone"

"Good, ready to meet Ciaran?" I told Morgan over the phone that I wanted her to meet him, I didn't really tell her why, I just said that it was important. I think she would have come no matter what though. I brought her into my living room where Ciaran was waiting. I knew that he was on my side right when he saw her due to the short glimpse of shock on his face and the accidental name he called out.

"Bradhadair?" I knew the name well, although I doubt Morgan had ever heard it. It was Maeve's Wiccan name. _Am I right, Neimhidh? _ I sent Ciaran the message making sure to use his Wiccan name to show how serious I was. That he did not return my message was enough to say that he was starting to believe me.

"Am I missing something here? Or are you two just doing that little witchy talky thing?" I looked at Morgan, who was glancing from Ciaran to me to Ciaran again.

"Morgan, have a seat will you?" I said as I dropped to the couch and patted the seat next to me. She sat down next to me, and I pulled her into my arms, ignoring Ciaran's surprised stare "something you want to tell me, Hunter?"

"It isn't the time, Ciaran." I turned to Morgan and asked the question I knew would settle this. "Morgan, we know that you just found out that you were adopted, but do you know who your birth parents are?"

She seemed a little shocked by the question, but still answered the question. "My birth certificate said that my father's name was Angus Bramson and my mother was Maeve Roirdan." I immediately felt the vibrations change in the room, and judging from the way she tensed, Morgan felt it too. Ciaran was definitely not too happy about what he had just heard. He got up and walked into the kitchen. From the sounds, and smell that was coming from Ciaran's way. I would presume that he had just thrown a pretty large ball of witch fire at the kitchen wall.

"Hey, will you calm yourself down, your going to burn the house down if you're not careful." I glanced at Morgan and sent a soothing spell towards her. She had so many mixed emotions coming off her it was hard to tell what she was feeling.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I knew that it wasn't my job to tell her, that it was Ciaran's, so I just pulled her into a closer hug and kissed her on the forehead for reassurance. When Ciaran finally did come out of the kitchen he came out laughing and staring directly at Morgan. He looked like some psychopathic killer looking at his next victim. I had never seen him like this.

"It's funny that Maeve would say that Angus was you father." Ciaran laughed, "You look nothing like him."

Morgan was obviously shocked by this since she stuttered "yo…you... knew my birth parents?" I knew Morgan was going to be even more shocked after she got the answer, but I didn't know anyway to help her through this besides keeping her in my arms, and letting Ciaran continue what he was saying.

"Knew them? Of course I knew them. In fact I probably knew Maeve better that Angus ever would. After all… we made you, didn't we?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It is 4:00 in the morning – so I'm going to stop there. If you want the next chapter – review.

Hollie – yeah – I finally got past that writers block


	7. chapter 7

_I thank all of you who reviewed. . **Rhiannan**** Star-** I don't usually picture Hunter as evil. That's why I picked this story plot, because it was sort of a challenge for me to make a perfectly good character, into an evil one-and vise-versa for Cal. As for the Wicca thing – I try to keep it based off of how Cate Tiernan portrayed it, but I've been part of that religion since I was really young, so it's hard to keep the real thing out of it. **Alicia – **all your questions will be answered in time, be patient. **Saz**** 646 – **I thought about that Tath  Meanma thing, and I was going to have it in the story, but then something accrued to me. – you'll find out what it was in this chap. I just hope I can do it with out going into Ciaran's POV. **To every one else who reviewed –** thank you for your comments, and here's the next chapter – if there are any more questions,  just ask.    _

**Chapter 7**

_I knew something was up with her. It was the only reason I scryed for her in the first place. Why I continued to watch her, I have no idea, and I probably never will, but what I saw, shocked me. She went over to his place. Giomanach. That name alone makes me want to hurl. Why would she go there, after all I told her. Something is up between them. I saw it in his eyes when he first laid eyes on Morgan. I cant help but think that she's in danger. There's some sort of shadow over her future, I sensed it last night when I was meditating. I have to protect her. It's not only my duty as a seeker to protect Morgan from him, it's my duty as…as her soul mate. Her muirn beatha dan._

_Blessed be_

_Liam  _

**Morgan**

"Wha…what are you saying?" I looked up to stare in the eyes of the man who was proclaiming to be my father, but what I found startled me. For the first time in my life, I saw myself staring back without looking in a mirror.

"You know exactly what I'm saying, Morgan. You see the same thing that I do. It would be impossible to miss, after you know what you are looking for. It is as obvious as day and night."

"But my birth certificate says that Angus--"

"The Birth certificate is wrong, Morgan. Maeve was really mad at me when you were born. She most likely didn't want me to know about you." Ciaran said. Through the look in his eyes, so much like my own, he was thinking about old memories, bad memories.

"Why would she not want you to know about me?" I felt Hunter's uneasiness the moment I asked the question.

"Maybe you two should be talking in private, do you want me to go?" Hunter asked, as Ciaran sighed and sat in a chair across from us. All the sudden I began to panic. Hunter wouldn't really leave me alone with a stranger, would he? I felt Hunter squeeze my hand giving me reassurance.

Ciaran looked at Hunter, and I could tell that they were talking. This is worse than if they were talking about me as if I wasn't there. At least I would know what they were saying, but right now I don't. Finally Ciaran spoke out. "Morgan, would you feel more comfortable if Hunter stayed here?"

I felt my eyebrows. What was the point of asking that question? They're witches, they can read my emotions. Cal does it all the time, so surely one of them can. "Why don't you tell me? You're the experienced witch here." I could feel Hunter trying not to laugh, and Ciaran scowling at him. Finally Hunter just shrugged and said, "She is new at this. It's amazing that she can even do that after just one month of training."   

"Your right," Ciaran said to Hunter, to me he said. "Your blocking your feelings right now, you have been ever since you came in here."

"You blocked your feelings when you put up that block at my front door. I didn't intend for you to put up such a strong one, but I figured it wouldn't do any harm." Hunter explained.

"Well, than yes, I would prefer Hunter to stay, if you don't mind, of course." Hunter held me close as he responded with his thick British accent. "Now why would I mind that?" he said, and then bent over to kiss me. I had completely forgotten about Ciaran until he cleared his throat.

"If the two of you don't mind, I think it would be best if you save that for latter. We have some matters to settle here." Hunter pulled away from me, but not far enough away to keep me out of his arms. I could almost feel him put up a barrier around me that would protect me from what I was about to hear, but what would be that bad?

After Ciaran saw that we were once again both listening to what he was saying, he went on with an explanation of the past, and the feud between him and my mother. "I remember when I first met your mother. When I went to her town for some coven business, I never expected that I would find my muirn beatha dan, but I did."

A couple of hours latter, the three of us were still sitting on the couch. Ciaran and Hunter both had tears in their eyes and I'm shamed to say that I was out right crying. After all my mother had gone through to get herself to America, she still dyed and at this man's hands. All the sudden, I remembered a dream that I had off and on over this past month, but now I realized that it wasn't a dream, but a memory of my mother.  

"She talked about you, when we were alone." I said, almost in a trance.

"Who did?" Ciaran asked.

"Maeve, when I was a baby. She told me that I had my father's eyes. So I guess that would be you since you're the only other person I've met that has my eyes." I felt anger boiling in me and I couldn't take it anymore. I was out of Hunter's arms and standing over Ciaran in a flash. I didn't even notice the balls of witch fire in my hands.

"Why?" I yelled. "Why did you have to kill her? She was young, and had her whole life ahead of her. Why did you rob me of my mother, of knowing who I am?" I through the fire balls at Ciaran, and watched as they his chest. Ciaran jolted on impact. As smoke came from the scorch marks on his shirt, Ciaran spoke.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry for what I've done, but nothing I say or do is going to take back my actions. I discovered that years ago. But please know that I wish to the goddess that Maeve would have told me about you. There's so much I could have taught you."

I fell to the floor trying to hold back tears, but too weak to stand. I felt Ciaran's hand go on my shoulder. "Morgan, please, this is hard for me too, but no where near as hard as it must be for you.--"

"This is all I can take for right now. I have to go." I got up and raced to the door before Ciaran could say anything more. I felt Hunter following me, but I didn't turn around until after I was already out the door. Hunter came out, but stopped a couple feet away from me.

"Morgan?" he said, a little hesitant. I knew what he was asking, and I nodded my head. He came up and wrapped his arms around me. "When you need someone to talk to, just call, and I'll come to you."

I nodded my head against his chest. "thanks." I mumbled. He lifted my chin up and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I know you don't want to hear it right now," Hunter said softly and earnestly looking directly into my eyes, "but Ciaran means you know harm. You're the product of the love between muirn beatha dans, and because of that, he'll always have some love for you. Remember that, Morgan."

I had nothing to say to Hunter's words. So I simply got in my car and drove home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That's short – and me soooo sorry

Hope you liked her reaction – I thought parts were a little random (ie – the kissing) but ya – review and I'll update – as u all know

sky


End file.
